


Enfant Mondial

by Feyland



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Non-Binary Feuilly, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyland/pseuds/Feyland
Summary: As an orphan, Feuilly has never known their heritage. Jehan offers them an opportunity.





	Enfant Mondial

“I have a present for you,” said Jehan happily as they sat down across from Feuilly, pushing one of the steaming mugs towards them.  
Feuilly smiled. “What, other than the tea?”  
It had become a weekly tradition for the two to meet up in the tiny tea shop down the street from Feuilly’s apartment every Monday morning. Jehan was headed to classes while Feuilly was coming off of their overnight shift, ready to enjoy a few blissful hours of sleep before their second job began. They needed to start their week off right, Jehan had said, and Feuilly couldn’t help but agree, as they always slept a little better after a mix of chamomile and Jehan’s warm company.  
“The tea isn’t a present, it’s a necessity,” Jehan said. “And you paid last week. I just wanted to give this to you because...well, I hope you like it.”  
Jehan pulled something out of their carpet bag and handed it to Feuilly. It was a white box, lovingly tied with a yellow ribbon. Underneath, Feuilly could read the cheerful title printed on the box, Welcome to You!  
“It’s a genetic testing kit,” said Jehan softly. “I know you don’t know much about your heritage, and I thought...if you wanted to know… You send in a saliva sample, and they send you your genealogy...where your ancestors were from.”  
Feuilly was staring at the box. Brightly coloured drawings of chromosomes decorated the bottom.  
“Thank you, Jehan,” they said.  
Jehan must have heard something in their voice, because they hurried to add, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course. I probably shouldn’t have presumed. What your genetics say about your family has nothing to do with who you are now. It’s just in case you’re curious.”  
“Jehan,” said Feuilly. “It’s okay, I really appreciate it! It’s just that - what if it ruins my straight A’s?”  
Jehan paused a moment, and then started to laugh, making Feuilly grin. The running joke among their friends was that Feuilly aced everything about them: asexual, aromantic, and agender, with aracial tacked on to the end since they had been brought up in foster care and knew next to nothing about their background.  
Feuilly slid the box into their satchel as they promised Jehan again that they really did appreciate the gift, and the two finished their tea in cheerful comfort.

Still, Feuilly let a few weeks slip by before they sat down with the box again. The instructions were simple enough, though a little gross: fill the provided tube with spit, and send it back to the company who would do all the work of testing the DNA. In a few weeks, Feuilly would receive the results in an email.  
It was the results that sent a wave of uncertainty through Feuilly. No amount of DNA could tell them the things they actively thought about - whether their parents had been kind, or from whom had they inherited the arthritis that had started to pain their knees. It couldn’t show them pictures of grandparents in their youth, or offer them heirlooms they could pass down to their own children. All they would get is a map with a few thumbtacks in it.  
But the map would be a start.  
Feuilly licked their lips, and picked up the tube.

They hadn’t forgotten about it, per se, but Feuilly was still surprised when the email popped up. Your results are ready! the subject line read, and Feuilly felt something in their core flutter. If they had been heading out to work, or getting ready for bed, they might have put off opening it, content to be distracted for a while. It was a rare day off for them though, and they had planned to make the best of it with an empty schedule and a book they had been meaning to get around to. With nothing to divert their attention from their uncertainty and curiosity, Feuilly picked up their phone and called Jehan.

“Are you sure you don’t want to read them to yourself first?” asked Jehan again as they settled onto Feuilly’s futon. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to share any of the results with me.”  
“I want you here,” Feuilly assure them, pulling their computer onto their lap. “I don’t know, I feel like I need to have some sort of lifeline before diving into the ancestry pool.”  
“I’ve got you,” Jehan said, resting their head against Feuilly’s shoulder, and watching as they clicked open the email.  
“Blah blah blah,” they muttered as they scrolled through the body of the email thanking them for choosing the company’s product, and reiterating the legal disclaimers. At the bottom of the page, Feuilly clicked on the attachment, and a map of the world popped up, different regions highlighted in different colours. It took Feuilly a moment to realize that each colour represented a part of their heritage, the rest of the world muted in a dull grey. There was very little grey on Feuilly’s map.  
A chart on the side put percentages to the regions, and Feuilly read from the top down, trying to take in the information.  
“36.7% Middle Eastern and North African,” they read aloud, though they knew Jehan was following along. “24% Native American, specifically around Central America. 22.3% European, most of that in Eastern Europe. A little bit of Scandinavia. 12.5% South Asian. 3% East Asian. 1.5% undetermined.” They were silent a moment. “Wow,” they added, feeling the need to say something when Jehan didn’t.  
“That’s a lot of places,” said Jehan in response. “You have a little bit of everywhere in you.”  
“Yeah. I’m a mutt, I guess.”  
“I think it suits you.”  
Feuilly looked down at Jehan, who raised their head to meet their gaze. “You’re a child of the world,” Jehan explained. “You didn’t know your origins, and it turns out you come from everywhere. No matter where you go, you could always be home.”  
Feuilly smiled at that. A little bit of home wherever they go.  
“You know, growing up, I wasn’t sure I belonged anywhere. But I’m lucky. I found a family that gave me a reason to make my own home.  
Jehan’s cheeks coloured, and they beamed at Feuilly, pulling them into a hug, which they happily returned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this kicking around my head for a little while. I just want feuilly to be happy forever.  
> Disclaimer that I've never done one of these genealogy tests so if something is wrong uuuuuh don't @ me. 
> 
> I hope you like the fluff!


End file.
